


EL SECRETO DE GEISSLER

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU preIWTB, F/M, PostTT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	EL SECRETO DE GEISSLER

El secreto de Geissler

Volver allí siempre atraía recuerdos. Era como si la memoria estuviera compuesta de millones de alfileres y ese apartamento con atmósfera atemporal que se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo fuera el imán más grande del mundo. No sabía si le gustaba o no. Hacía demasiado tiempo que todo había dejado de tener un sentido estricto. Nada era verdad, nada era como lo que antes había conocido, no sabía nada, y no tenía ni remota idea de lo que quería. Esas cosas pasan después de años de sueños, cuando ves que el final de la meta no se parece en nada a eso que te ayudaba a dormir por las noches, todo queda vacío, o mejor dicho, lleno de nada y ya no sabes lo que esperas. 

El portal olía a húmedo. Pasó tres años viviendo allí. Lo sabía, vaya que si lo sabía. Los buzones, en tres hileras, estaban descascarillados. El esmalte verde caqui que los cubría daba un aspecto sombrío al lugar. No era un verde esperanza, todo en el número 87 de Jeriko Road se alejaba de la esperanza, lo sabía desde hace demasiado. La luz del tubo fluorescente rebotaba en el suelo y en la puerta del ascensor. Hacía ruido y le daba un tinte totalmente artificial al momento, como en una de esas películas de terror japonesas. 

¿Por qué pasan las cosas que pasan? ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas estúpidas mientras esperaba a que llegara el ascensor? Monika 555-897865, rezaban unas letras que demacraban la pintura de la puerta con grandes trazos. Y “Tu vida es una mierda y lo sabes” estaba escrito con spray verde botella en el techo. Todo verde. Odiaba el verde. Lo odiaba porque los ojos de él habían dejado de serlo hacía demasiado y cualquier cosa que le evocara lo que fue y lo que ya no podía ser más le hacía daño. 

Lo era. Era un suplicio ese ritual del sonido de la luz de neón. Y deslizar dentro de la cerradura la llave con la bola número ocho colgando. Era patético abrir la puerta y verlo tirado en el sofá con las pupilas dilatadas y el canal de teletienda zumbando en el ambiente. 

Era peor necesitarlo. 

La primera vez tardó dos meses en volver. Supo que había batido su record porque aunque se prometió intentar superarlo, en el momento en el que estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que hay cosas en esta vida sobre las que no tienes poder ninguno. Su dependencia hacia él, era una de ellas. Odiaba quererle tanto como quería no necesitarle. No sabía si se hundía más viviendo en Jeriko Road o intentando recuperar esa vida que ya no le pertenecía. 

Es horrible no poder vivir sin algo que sabes que te hace daño casi siempre. Y era curioso porque desde que se fue dos años atrás, él nunca le pidió que volviera. Era ella la que siempre intentaba sacarle de allí. 

Fox Mulder había perdido definitivamente la cabeza. Todo fue a peor desde que ella le dejó. 

La primera vez que volvió a verla estaba borracho. Tenía tanto bourbon disuelto en las venas como un soldado confederado al que le iban a amputar una pierna. Le gritó que se fuera. No lo hizo. Si algo sabía Dana Scully era cómo no alejarse de él aunque fuera prácticamente imposible de soportar estar a su lado. 

Podían volver, todo había cambiado. La fecha de la colonización extraterrestre no era más que un señuelo, otra de tantas y tantas mentiras. Skinner los había buscado hasta encontrarlos y decirles que el problema de Mulder estaba resuelto, que estaba esperándolos para luchar desde el interior. 

El clic de la llave. Tras él, la descarga de adrenalina. Siempre temía que al entrar un día él simplemente no estuviera o se hubiera volado la tapa de los sesos. Vivía con ese miedo constante. El olor a cerrado del apartamento de vapuleó la cara. Lo supo; el zorro estaba en su madriguera. 

Tirado en el sofá. Con barba de muchos días. Camiseta gris. Las luces intermitentes del club de en frente se colaban por la ventana y se estampaban en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera torció la cabeza. Ni un ademán. Descalzo. Lejano y primitivo. Ni un atisbo de ese puñetero verde que intentaba adueñarse del portal. Dudaba que recordara cómo abrazar y ya no sabía si era capaz de reírse. Le temía y le quería dar fuerza a la vez. La paradoja de Mulder. Nada de los gemelos de Einstein, el verdadero reto era ese hombre. 

-Se apagan quince veces por minuto. Llevo contándolas durante tres horas.- Esa era su forma de saludar. Había tenido suerte, en otras ocasiones ni siquiera articulaba palabra. –Gas neón, un tubito de vidrio pirex, y el puticlub del otro lado de la calle ya tiene una manera de atraer a la clientela.- Scully se acercó y los cuatro segundos de luz azulada le devolvieron la imagen de un Mulder con magulladuras en la frente.

-Mulder… ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?- preguntó ella con tono enfadado. 

-Un desagradable incidente en la Base Cedarwood. Sé que no tengo que inmiscuirme en los asuntos del gobierno, pero sabes que tengo la manía de hacer lo que sé que no debo de hacer y además ahora me aburro demasiado.- Se incorporó y la miró por primera vez. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar que una descarga eléctrica le fuera desde el pecho hasta el final del abdomen. Dio la luz de una lámpara que había en el suelo y como respuesta obtuvo un bufido de él. 

-La luz de neón es mucho más relajante- Ella hizo caso omiso; tenía una misión. Sus dedos con uñas con perfecta manicura tocaron un gran corte en su frente.

-Está infectado, es profundo, te va a dejar cicatriz, Mulder- Él fijó su mirada en ella como si nunca la hubiera visto. Después de veinticinco días y tres horas no podía evitar que el magnetismo de la Agente Scully lo atrajera como un juguete a un niño pequeño. 

Y dejaba entrever reproche. Mucho reproche. Una maleta cargada y precintada de reproches.

-No creo que una cicatriz más vaya a matarme.- 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A veces sabía que ella estaba cerca, que la visita estaba al caer y aunque me esforzaba en que no me importase nunca lo lograba realmente. Ella aparecía con su pelo recogido, con su traje de chaqueta, sus tacones y ese olor que llenó durante años el sótano del Hoover y yo no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido. No había mucha diferencia cuando te pasas un porcentaje amplio del tiempo solo sin hacer nada, sin un trabajo fijo ni nadie a quién dar explicaciones. Todo en mi mundo se volvió simplemente aséptico, no en el sentido literal. No creo que haya nada en mi apartamento que se pueda tachar de aséptico. Es más, es posible que algún día alguien encuentre mi cadáver debido al olor que llegue a desprender muerto por una intoxicación de cualquier tipo. ¿Por qué he llegado a estos extremos? Porque ya no hay realmente nada que me importe. O no lo había hasta hace muy poco. 

No sé si se fue o si fui yo quien la echó de mi vida. Y es que tras tres años de vivir aislados, esa tarde en la que Skinner nos localizó y nos informó de que hacía seis meses que había conseguido exculparme del asesinato de Knowle Roher, todo estaba simplemente perdido. “Ha sido mucho tiempo, Mulder. He tenido que luchar durante años por usted”. Y la pregunta fue ¿Para qué volver? ¿Qué había de diferente en ese mundo? Ella contestó “Por nosotros, Mulder”. Aunque quería decir, “Por mí, Mulder”. Lo cierto es que me comporté como un cabrón egoísta. Es lo que soy, no se me puede pedir más. La temporada siguiente nuestra relación fue un puto infierno. Yo sabía que ella no estaba bien, que necesitaba salir de la vida que llevábamos, que odiaba su trabajo en el Dinner’s y que todo lo que investigábamos no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. “Mulder, no existe ese veintidós de diciembre, fue otra de tantas y tantas mentiras.” No soportaba que me dijera cosas así. No quería creerlo, la conspiración y la colonización estaban ahí afuera. Me negaba a creer que todo fuera el producto de pirados como yo. No podía dejar de creerlo porque siempre he querido creer. 

Así que un diciembre veintiún meses atrás conseguí que Dana Scully me abandonara después del meritorio esfuerzo de años y años aguantándome. No la culpé. Puede que hasta sintiera alivio de que lo que más quería se alejara de mi por fin. Puede que su ropa en la bolsa de viaje fuera esa esperanza que un día le dije que tal vez hubiera.

Volvió dos meses después. Guapa no, guapísima. Lejana, perfecta. Como Campanilla en un cementerio de elefantes. Estaba menos borracho de lo que hubiera querido. Le grité más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado. Hice más esfuerzo del que pude por no abrazarla, llorar y suplicarle que se quedara. 

No suelo beber mucho, pero era viernes, libraba en la gasolinera, mi vida era un desastre, no tenía nada para comer en casa y la botella de Jack Daniel’s asomó en la alacena como un hada de etanol y promesas de un rato mejor. Pensé en ella con cada trago. En realidad pensaba en ella con cada cosa que hacía. La echaba de menos cada segundo. Una cosa es vivir en un bunker de desesperanza y amanecer cada mañana a su lado y otra muy diferente es hundirse sólo, llorar en un silo tapiado sin nadie más, compartir tus penas con los misiles. 

Cuando llegó estaba amaneciendo un flamante sábado de febrero. Odiaba los amaneceres. Ella se había ido un amanecer, justo antes de Navidad, justo cuando el sol asomaba en el limbo de este puto pueblo de Nebraska. 

Oí la puerta. Era ella. En la tele estaban intentando venderme un aparato que prometía una figura escultural y unos abdominales de ensueño. 

No habló. Yo tampoco lo hice. Estaba perfecta, con el pelo recogido y un traje de falda negro. Blusa blanca. Su cruz brillaba. Su puto porte de agente del FBI me hizo transportarme a tardes en Washington, D.C. y a helados en el Lincoln. Yo estaba hecho un desastre. Llevaba días con la misma ropa. El suelo estaba plagado de cajas de comida indonesia y latas de refresco vacías. Y pesaba, todo pesaba. La cabeza, el alcohol que había ingerido, el hecho de que no quería que se fuera pero no podía perdonarla por haberme abandonado. 

-¡Márchate!- Grité tanto que tuve miedo de que la onda expansiva la alejara de mi para siempre. –Quiero que te vayas y que no vuelvas nunca más.-

-He venido a buscarte. Coge algunas cosas, nos vamos a Chicago.- Me entró la risa. No podía parar de reírme. No iba a ir con ella a ningún lado. Prefería hundirme sólo. El Hades era mío. Todo era mío. Todo menos ella.

No le temblaba la voz. No me tenía miedo y por eso se acercó y me tocó la frente y no pude por menos que apartarle la mano y odiarla más por ser tan suave y oler tan bien y recordarme tantas y tantas cosas. En el mundo de Fox Mulder ella ya no entraba. No quería que entrase. Detestaba que siguiera teniendo la llave y no poder quitársela nunca. 

Si no me salvaba ella, nadie lo haría. Por eso tenía que echarla, por eso Chicago no era una opción. Ya no quería ser salvado, no merecía salir de allí.

-Quiero que te largues de una puta vez.- Pero siguió en cuclillas, con su cara muy cerca de la mía, mirándome tirado en el sofá.  
-Mulder, has bebido. Quiero que te calmes y que lo pienses. Sé que podemos salir de esta, lo sé…- Volvió a tocarme sin titubear. Debía de resultar tan patético que daba pena. Quería que me tuviera miedo, que saliera despavorida. Era un egoísta por desear que se diera cuenta del daño que me había hecho y no querer ser consciente del que le había hecho yo y del que le estaba haciendo en ese momento. 

Había vuelto a los infiernos para rescatarme y yo sólo escupía odio.

-Quiero que te vayas con tus pintas de traidora y tu placa del FBI. Quiero que te vayas tan lejos como puedas porque tienes la culpa de que yo sea lo que ves. Tú tienes la culpa por abandonar nuestra lucha. Sólo tú.- Creo que nunca le había dicho algo así. Tras años y años de culpabilizarme a mi mismo nunca había hecho algo tan rastrero como proyectar toda la mierda que llevaba dentro en alguien como ella que me había ayudado cada momento. 

Apartó la mirada, se levantó rápido. No dejé que se alejara. Agarré su mano con violencia y la tiré sobre mí, en el sofá. Respiraba deprisa, tenía los ojos llenos de agua, pero no había llegado a derramar una sola lágrima. Quise abrazarla, pero no pude. Deseé apartarla con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue ella quien me besó y dos meses se convirtieron en nada y su piel suave y los botones de su camisa de agente federal fueron mucho más de lo que me merecía y de lo que podía soportar. Nos echaba de menos. Ya no existíamos. Hacía tanto, tanto que no nos reíamos juntos que quise llorar hasta deshacerme porque ella y su sujetador blanco y sus besos huidizos seguían conmigo y no era mía ni una sola de sus caricias, ni uno sólo de los bucles pelirrojos que cayeron entre nosotros cuando se soltó el recogedor. Ojala hubiera podido decirle cuánto le había echado de menos y hacer algo diferente a ser hiriente, a dolerle, a no aprovecharme de esa necesidad que tenía de sentirme. Deseé que hubiera habido otro sitio que no fuera la pared de ese apartamento de mierda para morder su cuello y subirle la falda. Detesté ser lo que era. Me volví loco por cómo me besaba aún después de todo. Era como para demenciarse ver que a pesar de todo el daño ella podía seguir queriéndome así. Vaya que si me quería. Tanto como para aguantar mis caricias crueles y mis dientes, mi barba marcándole el cuello. El aliento del whisky en su piel de ángel. Éramos el cielo y el infierno. Lucifer y un jodido milagro viviente. Mis dedos entre sus piernas y mi saliva marcándola. Y sabía que dolía porque gritó cuando me dejó entrar en ella y me clavó las uñas en la espalda a la vez que me juntaba tanto que volvía a estar vivo. No supe cómo pudimos llegar a algo así. Y quise creer…

Quise creer como nunca que iba a haber redención para mí, aunque puede que esa fuera toda la que quería tener. 

Esa noche durmió abrazada a mí y sólo cuando supe que estaba dormida y que no podía oírme le pedí perdón. No podía irme a Chicago con ella, yo era un caso perdido. No sabía por qué no quería darle todo lo que necesitaba si ella me había dado absolutamente todo. 

Por eso lo intuía. A veces, desde la oscuridad del salón sólo bañado por los rótulos de la calle escuchaba sus tacones acercarse. Sabía que hoy iba a aparecer por la puerta con su chaqueta de cuero, su pelo impecable y uno de esos trajes sastre venido del mundo exterior. A veces me traía comida. De vez en cuando casi no hablábamos. A veces nos acostábamos. Nunca le pedía perdón. Nunca accedía a ir con ella. 

Era esa voz de la conciencia que en ocasiones me sacaba de mi vida sin yo quererlo. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No creo que una cicatriz más vaya a matarme.-

-Mulder, necesito curarte eso y desinfectarlo. Voy a buscar el botiquín- Me separé de su lado y me encaminé al baño. Sabía que iba a estar exactamente donde yo lo había dejado. Todo estaba sucio y la luz azulada hacía que la realidad se confundiera con una percepción paralela en la que nada era como debía ser. Todavía había alguna de mis cosas en el armario, como testigos mudos de lo que fue. Lo cierto es que muchas veces sentía un alivio extraño por haber escapado de allí. Pero era mi adicción, mi dosis de las tinieblas de Fox Mulder, de apartamento destartalado y sábanas con su olor. 

Mientras buscaba él apareció detrás de mi con sus ojos cansados y su barba desaliñada y manchada de sangre. Había aprendido a lidiar con ese Mulder escurridizo y lleno de reproches que gritaba que me marchara, pero que me acunaba como nadie y me besaba en el hombro cuando pensaba que estaba dormida y no escuchaba lo que me decía. Había cambiado, pero su esencia salía de vez en cuando como una explosión pequeñita que era capaz de amamantarme durante días en aburridas investigaciones de campo y reuniones en Chicago. 

-Quiero que te pongas el termómetro, puede que tengas fiebre. Deberías de haber ido al hospital, Mulder.- Me miró. Sabía que estaba sopesando si decirme algo como “¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?” Había aprendido, con el tiempo a hacer caso omiso a sus comentarios del tipo me-has-abandonado-y-ya-no-quiero-que-sepas-nada-de-mi-vida-porque-no-te-importa.

-Llevo días encontrándome mal. Es más llevo años encontrándome mal- Me gustaban aquellos días en los que tenía la suerte de que me hablara de forma casi normal. Eran días que dejaban una puerta abierta y me daban la esperanza de poder sacarle de allí y llevarlo conmigo. 

-¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente allí?- Noté un atisbo de culpabilidad cuando llevó sus ojos hacia mi y me miró. Simplemente algo extraño que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en él. 

-Ya te lo dije… Buscando esa información que supuestamente no existe.- Le obligué a sentarse para examinar mejor sus heridas.

-Mulder, sabes que no existe, encontramos pruebas suficientes como para saber que ese fumador hijo de puta nos había mentido de nuevo. No sé qué es lo que pretendes encontrar. Ya no lo sé.- Abrí el bote de alcohol y eché un poco en un algodón.-No sé qué pretendes quedándote aquí. Todo esto está empezando a afectar a tu salud y…

-Me estás haciendo daño. Escuece, joder.

-Me alegra saber que todavía tengo capacidad de hacerte sentir algo.- Subí el tono de voz. Me ponía nerviosa ese modo que tenía de menos preciar su vida sin darse ni siquiera una última oportunidad. La herida estaba sucia y tenía pequeñas esquirlas de cristal todavía. –Tengo que limpiarla bien si no quieres que sea peor. No soporto verte así. Simplemente no lo soporto.- Dije a la vez que buscaba unas pinzas en medio del desastre de los cajones del cuarto de baño. – Estoy harta de venir aquí y encontrarte tirado en el sofá sin ni siquiera afeitarte, harta de los botes vacíos de prozac que tengo que fingir que no veo. Harta, Mulder. Harta.

-No tienes por qué volver si no quieres.- Me acerqué a su herida y saqué un pedacito de cristal.

-Ya, Mulder, pero quiero. Esa es la cuestión. Lo sabes, y lo sé. – Así, tajante. Unos cuantos años de experiencia me habían enseñado que no había otro modo de tratar con él. Lo mejor era no entrar a formar parte de sus rodeos estúpidos.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?- Pregunté mientras examinaba el color del cristal.

-Ayer por la tarde. En realidad fue en un bar de alterne, ya sabes que hay tíos muy cabreados por el mundo cuando intentas ligar con su chica.- No supe si era una indirecta o un intento por hacerme sentir celosa. De todas formas era un comentario idiota.

-Mulder, con esta pinta dudo que a alguien se le pasara por la cabeza tener algo contigo-Me miró de arriba abajo.

-Oh, claro, yo no he vuelto a la cofradía de Hugo Boss. Lo siento inmaculada Agente Scully. Siento no tener mejor presencia.- Hice caso omiso a su comentario. Él sabía de sobra adónde quería llegar yo. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, parecía que estaba viviendo en la calle. Nada más alejado de sus trajes y sus corbatas. Era duro ver en lo que se había convertido un hombre como él. 

-¿Tienes algo por el resto del cuerpo?- Ante la no respuesta a mi pregunta levanté su camiseta que me descubrió toda una colección de moratones y arañazos. Una herida con un hematoma bastante feo a la altura del costado derecho.

-¿No te das cuenta de que puedes tener algo roto?- Dije mientras le tocaba el cardenal y hacía una mueca de dolor. 

-Ha merecido la pena.- dijo poniéndose serio y bajándose la camiseta como si intentara alejarme de sus asuntos.

-Ah, ¿Si? ¿Al final te quedaste con la chica?- Con los años, aprendí que seguirle el juego a Fox Mulder. Cuando te quería dejar al margen era mucho más productivo que quedarse a un lado y hacer oídos sordos a sus chistes. Si continúas, no es tan fuerte ni tan intimidador como se cree. 

Entonces me miró a los ojos. Hacía demasiado que no veía algo así. En el fondo, en el interior de ese hombre derrotado, en medio de un baño con azulejos blancos y grifos cubiertos de cal y moho por fin conseguí ver una pizca de eso que llevaba necesitando desde hacía más de dos años. Era verde. Sin lugar a duda. Pequeño, chispeante, atrayente y verde.

-No, Scully… He encontrado a William.- Creo que en ese momento todas las ganas de odiarle que había ido acumulando durante mucho tiempo se esfumaron, se compactaron y plegaron tanto sobre si mismas que dejaron de existir. Vaporizadas. Supe lo que venía después. Era su forma de pedir perdón. Era su forma de querer enmendarse. Era algo de lo que yo no quería hablar casi nunca. Mi punto débil. Nuestro hijo. No había habido ni un solo momento en el que hubiera podido dejar de pensar en él. –Me hice todo esto ayer cuando me pillaron saliendo de dónde lo tienen.

-¿De… De dónde lo tienen? Repetí yo. ¿Has… Has visto a nuestro hijo?- No pude más y me hundí en ese hombre que tanto me había hecho llorar, pero era el único que sabía abrazarme y hacerme salir de ese sitio en el que los sentimientos son áridos y el café no tiene cafeína. 

Por primera vez desde que me fui de Jeriko respondió al abrazo. 

-Sí, le he visto…-En ese momento, no me importó nada más. Nada más allá de estar abrazándole y pensar en que quizá pudiera llegar a recuperarle. 

Cuatro años atrás pensamos que William había muerto. Una casa que había ardido hasta los cimientos. Incluso asistimos a su funeral. Íbamos a verle jugar en la guardería, siempre detrás de la alambrada. Siempre callados. Me rompía cada vez que teníamos que irnos de allí. Su madre adoptiva iba a buscarle. Mulder y yo volvíamos al coche y me pasaba deprimida durante días. Pero lo necesitaba. Saber que estaba bien era todo lo que podíamos tener desde que dimos con él. No podíamos no saber. No podíamos tenerle con nosotros. Todo lo que podíamos era intentar protegerle desde las sombras. 

Pero nada sirvió. Aparentemente el incendio se inició en el sótano de la familia Van de Kamp. Un cortocircuito, una chispa y todo desapareció. Era una casa vieja. Una desagradable coincidencia. Tres cuerpos; dos adultos y un niño de tres años. Estar delante del ataúd de mi hijo fue lo más duro que me ha pasado nunca. William Van de Kamp fue enterrado un día de abril. Al lado de sus padres Evelyn y James.

Siempre nos quedo eso; soñar con que tal vez…

-Le están haciendo pruebas, Scully. Vive en la base Cedarwood con otros niños como él. Es… Está enorme…-Noté que se le quebraba la voz y le abracé más fuerte. –Creo que después de todo vamos a necesitar esa maldita placa y mover algunos hilos si queremos recuperarle, yo solo no pude.- Me reí entre lágrimas. Hacía tanto, tanto que no me sentía así que eso fue todo lo que pude hacer. –Supongo que tengo que ir contigo a Chicago.

 

Después de todo puede que fuera cierto que tal vez había esperanza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

La mañana amaneció tranquila. Con un tinte ámbar que apaciguaba y le hacía a uno sentirse como en casa después de un largo viaje. Habían llegado hacía algo más de una hora. El apartamento de Scully estaba situado en un barrio céntrico de la ciudad. En un piso alto de esa gran urbe que mama del lago Michigan. 

A Mulder le había gustado conocer ese lugar en el que había pensado noches enteras, pero por orgullo nunca había llegado a pisar. Todo perfectamente ordenado. Él limpio como hacía días, afeitado y vistiéndose con la ropa que Scully había sacado de su armario. “Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día llegases a ponértela, por eso está ahí.” Ella le había frotado la espalda y le había enjabonado el pelo con un montón de champú que olía a tardes de julio y promesas. Se había metido en la bañera con él porque necesitaba sentirle cerca, le había ayudado a afeitarse y le había colocado puntos americanos en el corte de la mejilla. Lamentaba reconocerlo, pero se sentía mejor que en años. Todo olía a ella. Incluso su ropa. Todo olía su apartamento de Georgetown. Éste era algo más pequeño, pero si te asomabas a la ventana las vistas eran impresionantes y el fulgor del astro rey erigiéndose como jefe de la mañana resplandecía en el lago. No pudo evitarlo; sonrió. 

-No… No puedo creerme que estés aquí.- Dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una taza del café y también se quedaba mirando por la ventana. 

-Y yo no puedo creer que no haya venido antes- La miró y le dio las gracias en silencio.

-Supongo que esa es tu manera de pedir perdón- Necesitaba escucharlo. Llevaba dos años teniendo razón y era importante para ella oírlo saliendo de su boca. El café sabía dulce. Ella le había echado el azúcar justo, como a él le gustaba. Se lo merecía. Se merecía que lo dijera.  
-Sí, es mi manera de decir lo siento- Abrazó a Scully por la espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Ella no estaba calzada y le quedaba justo por debajo de la barbilla.

-¿Crees que vamos a recuperarle?- El amanecer en esa gran ciudad, ese día, sería algo que ninguno de los dos olvidara nunca. Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo. Era una promesa, y lo que es más importante; el comienzo de una nueva esperanza. 

-Claro que vamos a recuperarle.


End file.
